I've Been Waiting for Someone Like You
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim realizes that her wait is over.


**I've been Waiting for ****Someone Like You  
By Captainkodak1**

* * *

Kim laid her cheek against his shoulder and nuzzled her nose down to his collar. Sighing, she knew that she was in heaven. They had kissed. He had kissed her and she had kissed him. Kim Possible has kissed Ron Stoppable. More than that, Kim knew that she loved Ron Stoppable. Sliding her hands from their position on his chest, she moved them under his arms and up his back so she could pull herself tighter against him. The frills of his shirt tickled her chest as they moved together under the lights. Slidding one hand down to the small of her back and the other up to gently rub her back Ron pulled her to him as tight as she was holding him. She smiled at the remembarance of the kiss she had just shared with him. It felt like every nerve ending in her body came alive the millisecond their lips touched. She didn't even notice the scowl on Mr. Barkin's face or even care that she and Ron had just blown away one of the biggest PDA rules at Middleton High. They didn't just blow it away, they had stomped on it, kicked it, and ground it into the gym floor in full view of the entire group assembled at the prom. It didn't matter to her if Barkin gave them detention for the rest of the semester. It was no big. Ron would be there right with her. Kim sighed at the thought of Ron being with her. He had always been there, she just hadn't seen it.

_Late at night, when I close my eyes  
And think about my life  
No misery, he would care for me  
That´s how it´s gonna be  
Now I belive that it´s true  
Cause I´m standing here with you_

As she continued to hold on to Ron a tear traced down her face to wet the spot on Ron's neck where his collar was. He gently turned his cheek closer to her. Distantly in her mind she realized that she felt moisture where Ron's cheek lay against her hair. Kim felt her soul fill with something she had never felt at this level. She felt contentment. She felt love. It was as if the world had opened all of its doors to all its secrets had held for her. The key that opened those doors was the person holding her right now. She had been searching for so long to find the answer to her heart. Her friend Ron had been right there all the time helping her, supporting her. What did she do? She let something that was not real turn her head from what was real. All because she thought that is where her heart was leading her. She grimiced at where her heart had led her.

Then, Ron was there; after she had all but dumped him, after she had told him that they needed to grow up. He had been there after her entire world and reason for existence was wiped from her heart. He was there right in front of her. His words filling the emptiness of her heart. Then came the four words that she would remember until the day she left this mortal earth.

"Out there... in here"

Gently Ron caressed her face, his thumb wiping away her tears. More tears started to come as a soft "shhhhhh" came from Ron's lips. Those wonderful lips kissed her gently on the top of her head and said.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'll always be here."

Kim's heart soared again at those words. She had been looking so hard for "the" one, only to find him standing right in front of her.

_I've been waiting for someone like you Day and night, all of my life  
I´ve been waiting for this to come true Deep in my heart,  
Ivé been waiting for someone like you  
When you are here, everything is clear  
All I wanna have is you  
We make the candle light burn so bright,  
Then I fall into your arms_

They continued to dance across the floor. Dimly they were aware of the others around them. Some sixth sense, the same that seemed to keep them alive on missions now kept them from running into any of the other couples on the floor. Of course they also were dimly aware of the other couples guiding themselves away from the world trotting couple. No one was willing to break the moment for this couple. Even Barkin stood to the side with his arms crossed. No doubt figuring unique ways to put the couple in detention.

Kim pulled her head back from his shoulder and gazed up into his eyes. Those brown pools of his existance took her breath away and made her heart skip several beats. That same goofy smile that always was such a part of him spread across his face. She smiled back at him.

_Now I belive that it´s true  
Cause I´m standing here with you_

_I´ve been….._

_I've been waiting for someone like you Day and night, all of my life  
I´ve been waiting for this to come true  
Deep in my heart,  
Ivé been waiting for someone like you_

He guided her across the floor as the reflected lights off off the glittering ball crossed his face. He was taking the lead now and she didn't mind in the least. He had surprised her earlier and he was suprising her again. She reveled in the realization of what he was becoming. Thinking back, she was in awe of his courage. Everyone always said she was the brave one, that she was the strong one. But she knew better. Who had the most courage? The one who was not afraid of anything, or the person who was afraid of everything but did not let those fears keep him from her side. Who had the most courage. The girl who driveled out some words about growing up or the person who looked her in the face and told her how he felt. Next to courage like that she was nothing. The wonder of that courage took her breath away. Who had the most courage. The popular girl who had the golden touch, the girl everyone admired, but who was afraid to show her feelings. The girl who was afraid of some social faus pas. Or the man who faced life as it came to him not caring what others felt or said about him. The man not afraid to be made fun of, the man who laughed at himself more that he laughed at others. Kim shivered knowing that she could never have faced courage like that. She could never have expressed what she was really feeling, but he did. She reached up to caress his cheek.

_Can you express your feelings, like you did, I feel so unsecure  
Cause you´r everything to me….  
You´re like the sunshine, the birds in the sky,  
The stars I see at night. I wanna hold you and take us to the sky……._

_I´ve been….._

_I've been waiting for someone like you Day and night, all of my life  
I´ve been waiting for this to come true  
Deep in my heart,  
Ivé been waiting for someone like you_

Kim pulled his head down so that she could whisper in his ear.

"Thank you for saving me."  
"Thank you for saving my soul."  
"Thank you for saving my heart."

He smiled back at her.

"I am what I is."

She moved back into his arms as they continued to dance. He was exactly that. He was what he was. That was a matter of fact. That was okay by her. He was hers, and she was his. That was a matter of fact.

* * *

Greetings one and all.

Here is one of those that just jumped out of the bushes and bit me. Those dang plot bunnies will get you when you least expect it. The lyrics are from a song called "Waiting for Someone Like You." by Da Buzz. The same group that wrote "Dangerous" that was the topic of another one of my stories. Hope you liked this one. Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

The Captain


End file.
